With the advent of modern virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) headsets, there is a need for improved computer graphics models to enhance immersion. Human faces may be particularly challenging, but critical, for immersive social experiences. For example, in order to provide a virtual experience with the richness and depth of a face-to-face interaction, the nuances of the social signals between participants should be captured and displayed with accuracy. However, achieving real-time rendering of human faces has shown to be an arduous task. For example, the human face may contain fine geometric structures, such as eyelashes, pores, and vellus hair, that may be difficult to model. These and other factors may make it difficult to provide photorealistic rendering of dynamic and socially interactive scenes.